Shitto
by ViolentDelight
Summary: Jealousy can be a powerful thing. Kazuma was about to find out just how powerful jealousy can be. Having you say and do things you'd probably never do. Kazuma wasn't the only one with game. Ayano can also be quite appealing to humans & demons alike.
1. Laying In Bed

**I'm re-editing this story to the best of my abilities, so it won't be so embarrassing. It's been about way over a year and I just figured after doing the last chapter I should go back and fix the very embarrassing parts, I really wish to delete this, but I shall not, of course. Because I love every single one you who supported me and this story the Author's Note in the last chapter should explain everything. Read at your own risk, I love the last chapter though! Since I did it recently.**

**Every chapter shall say if it has been edited at the top, so if you don't see the edited sign: I'M SO VERY SORRY lol**

***EDITED***

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

I don't understand the meaning of the feelings coursing through my body. I had been simply observing the encounter between her and that boy, nothing more. I wasn't doing anything harmful, nothing at all. Her reaction surprised me though; if I wasn't miscalculating I would say she had a crush on the boy.

Huh… poor boy.

…

"KAZUMA! Where are you?" The shrieking voice was all it took to wake me from my much needed nap; in fact I hadn't thought I would fall asleep- especially on that last thought. Footsteps were echoing through my apartment and I wondered who the hell gave her a key? "Kazuma!" Ayano yelled one more time, before my bedroom door was pushed open. I held back the perverted comment that I was dying to yell out, for once I was too tired.

My back was facing her and as I turned around on my bed to greet her, I noticed she wasn't wearing her usual school uniform. She did have a _way_shorter denim skirt, white baby doll thin strapped blouse (with _way_too much cleavage showing for a girl with an over-protective father. Of course with _me_her father won't complain. Hell, I can't complain.), and heels on. Needless to say my jaw _almost_dropped.

She appeared to be fixing her hair in a messy bun as she walked inside my room. "Kazuma, get up! Jeez, how many times does a girl need to yell bloody murder for someone to actually listen?" Her pale neck was looking extra inviting as she popped her hip to the side, and stared outside my large window.

"If it's you, I doubt someone will respond." My voice sounded groggy. I always surprised myself at how I had such good self-control.

She chose to ignore me- a first. "You were sleeping?"

"Na, I just like to lay in bed on my spare time." Sarcasm up the ass is the way to go if you want Ayano to pay attention to you."

"I bet you like it when _other_people do it with you too. Anyway-" Did _she_just let out a perverted comment?

"Whoa, was that a little jealousy there at the end?" I interrupted with a smirk.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I have better things to do than to worry who you sleep around with." She sounded so brutally cold for once I didn't think we were joking around anymore. I silently watched her as she stared down me. Looking at her like this I realized how much she's truly matured, her once unskillful attacks where now _almost_thought with perfect precision- of course her anger always got the better of her.

Her eyes stared down at me coldly in a certain way that I'd never seen them before- even when at the time she hated me and had thought I had killed her relatives. "Ayano, is something bothering you?"

"You are." She practically barked at me. "Now that we've covered that- we have a mission."

I slowly pulled the covers off of me as I got up off the bed. "O-Kay, since you seem a little uh… disturbed why don't I handle this one."

"Are you kidding me? Hurry up and get dressed. I want to burn some heads off, damn demons messing up my date."

"Date?" There was no way the guy I saw her talking to earlier is… actually… her…

**Ayano POV**

Honestly, why does he look so damn surprised? Is he trying to say I can't get a boyfriend? Well, just because he wouldn't give me the time of day doesn't mean someone else won't. Stupid Kazuma! He thinks I'm a tomboy, doesn't he? He thinks I can't be girl-y enough for a boy? The hell I can, I'm wearing heels!

"What're you trying to say I can't get a boyfriend?" I fumed.

"Uh… no… no…" He looked like he genuinely meant it. "I was just surprised… anyway you should get out so I can change."

I turned on my heels and slammed the door. "Hurry up in there!" As I plopped down on the couch crossing my legs, I took a moment to evaluate my temper, just like they'd been teaching me. Anger always got the better of me.

Taking huge breaths I thought over everything.

Yukari and Nanase both told me they thought it would be good for me to try going out with other boys. Since it seemed as I was heading nowhere with Kazuma- and it was true. It has been months since he showed some interest- and the last time he was sniffing my hair! I just couldn't keep waiting for him to get over his past- it was hurting me too much.

With much thought I listened to what my two best friends had to say and I decided to accept the advances of Katsu, a very popular boy among the girls at my school. He was sweet and cute, a great combination. And on my first date, I get a call from my father saying I have a mission with Kazuma, I swear he just-

"I'm ready."

I flew off the couch with no hesitation. "Let's go!" I determinately marched outside Kazuma's apartment with him closely behind me. I could tell I was still burning with anger, but not enough that I would maybe mess up the entire mission- at least in one blow.

"Hey." He called me cautiously. "I didn't really mean anything from my last comment. If it helps, you do look nice I just thought…"

"'The old man put you up to this.'" I mocked him almost perfectly. "You're wrong."

Silence fell, but then, "So you know what he's been planning?"

"Yukari accidentally spilled when we were remembering the time at the spa." I shrugged my shoulders as I explained. "I was extremely annoyed, so I figured might as well start dating."

"Don't you think it's a little unfair for… what's his name?" A mixture of disbelief and relief seemed to radiate off of Kazuma. It hurt me more than it should have, because I didn't understand what he was so relieved by. Did this mean, he actually wanted me to start dating? Was he happy I was showing signs of moving on? It hurt to think he never wanted me.

"Katsu." I responded automatically, I felt a long thrill for vengeance. "And not really, I have thought he's cute for awhile and then he bought me flowers and asked me out so, I thought- Wait! I seriously don't have to inform you about my about-to-start-existing- love life, thank you very much!" I enjoyed how his eye twitched, but then maybe he was pissed I wouldn't shut up about Katsu, in that case I should keep talking.

"Oh, whatever, I said yes! And then he was so cute asking for my number." I sighed dreamily, just to make it extra believable. "Of course he called me that same night! He's a talker alright he went on and on about how excited he was I had said yes." I wasn't lying I was just overly excited more than I really was, as I neared the end my voice grew darker, for dramatic effect. "Then the next day I get all dress up, he takes me to a nice restaurant- where I even used manners!-"

"Wow, why don't you use those with me?" He asked in the usual detached voice, I took the moment to look around. It appeared we were nearing our destination.

"Shh, stop talking too much it's my turn! And what happens? I get a call from father telling me I have a mission. He cut off my date so that I could come see you!" I finally finished my little speech, a little more than angry.

"Well, I can tell you're excited to see me." More sarcasm, well I could just-

"Yeah, well thankfully Katsu smiles at me." As soon as the words exited my lips I wished they could come back. "I-I…"

"It's fine, I'll handle this one." He stepped forward blocking my body from whatever was coming, I didn't argue for once. As the Youma charged at us, Kazuma's power became evident before my eyes once again.

I looked away, not wanting to see Kazuma's brooding eyes. He finished quickly grabbing me by the hand and pulling me forward, whispering lowly in my ear taking me completely off guard. "How about I make you a promise?"

* * *

**Please, review. (:**

******The meaning of the name Katsu- Victory.**

******Uh, I don't have a beta so bare with me. Please review and story alert it!**


	2. With Broken Promises

_***Edited***_

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

"How about I make you a promise?" I whispered seductively in her ear, I pulled her closer to me. I knew I loved flirting with Ayano, but this was taking it a bit too far. For the strangest reason I didn't want to have to give her up, not to some childish boy. I didn't want to see her with a boy who would never be able handle her.

She pulled back a bit, to be able to stare at me straight to the face. "I don't need a broken promise." It bothered me a lot more than I thought possible that she did not trust me. _Did I really not see this gorgeous girl turning into a woman? _

I spoke gravelly. "Princess, you already doubt me?"

"Kazuma, do me a favor and quit playing games with me. I'm over it." She spoke confidently, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"I'm serious, Ayano. Hear me out." I can't believe I had stooped so low as to be pleading with this girl. Seriously? This day was getting too weird and I'm the one with supernatural powers.

"Fine, what do you plan on sucking me in with?" She gave up with a not-so-subtle sigh.

"I just want to let you know, I didn't lose you to some damned Youma, I'm not going to lose you to some stupid high school boy." I met her eyes with an arrogant look, but I was overflowing with nerves. Every cell in my body aching not wanting to lose _this_fight, everything inside of me ached at the thought of losing Ayano. How oddly strange it was to feel this unending passion for someone … again.

And that was when it hit full circle at full speed. Holy shit, I was jealous. Of course, the only damned explanation for wanting to slice the kid's head of when he was only meters away should have been clue enough. Jeez, I think I just beat Ayano.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She growled in her usual manner, making me smile at her for once, but the smile felt like a glitch to my face. The smile was gone in a flash, almost like it was never there. I felt purely guilty for smiling at someone lovingly, that was not Tsui-ling.

I had to realize however that, that was the past and no matter how much I wish it wasn't true. My heart was moving on, but my mind felt guilty. I felt almost evil to love someone else, like I was emotionally cheating on Tsui-Ling, but I knew that was impossible.

"I promise to win you over, smiles and everything." I winked at her and flew off. Wind blowing all around us, not failing to notice her skirt fly up … red underwear? That is rather daring for her. "Nice choice!"

She didn't seem to appreciate the comment, trying to keep it her skirt down, she looked up at me, appeared to suck in a huge breath of air before, "KAZUMA, you idiot!"

Disappearing before _her_eyes (again) I kept a close watch on her as I secretly watched and listened to her from a far.

**Ayano's POV.**

As soon as he was out of sight, I dug through my pocket taking out my cell phone. Flipping it open I dialed Nanase, "Y'Ello?"

"Nanase!" I whined, stomping my foot in the process. Well, then I guess being girl-y for Katsu hasn't wore off yet, or I was just being a brat like usual…

"Hold on! Let me three way call Yukari," The line went silent for a few seconds before, "I'm back!"

"Ayano!" Yukari's gossiping voice chimed right after. "Tell us everything, what happened with Katsu?"

"Yea, did you kiss?" Nanase's hopeful voice, felt like I was going straight to impending doom.

"Kiss! I couldn't even hug Katsu once!" I complained again, even though I wasn't so upset on how things worked out in the end. "Right when the boy wrapped his arm around me, my freaking father called me! I had a mission with the damned Kazuma, and the guy has the decency to be shocked when he hears I had a date! Ha, as if I can't get a boyfriend! Am I right, or what?"

"Oh, yea. Can you believe him Nanase?" Yukari's tone was pitiful, but it's still didn't sound right. Knowing her, she knew a lot more than she was willing to let out, but of course I wasn't going to press, because I probably didn't want to know.

"So what happened with Kazuma?" Nanase insisted.

I kicked a few pebbles and stared as they hit the wall, sitting down on the hard, cold floor I sighed heavily. "That part is a little confusing."

"No way!" Yukari shrieked. "Did he finally confess his undying love for you?"

"Yukari, _come on_. Nothing of that sort happened." I grumbled. "Be realistic." Just because I had come to turns with my feelings definitely didn't mean that I was going to prance around saying something like _that._

"So then what DID happen?" Nanase pushed on.

"I don't really know… something about not loosing me to some stupid high school boy." I muttered embarrassed.

"Holy snicker doodles!" Yukari babbled.

"He likes you! He likes you!" Nanase cheered, Yukari soon joining.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and protests immediately began to bubble up inside me. "You guys, he was probably playing with my head, again- for the millionth time." But the hopefulness in my voice was all too obvious, even to my own ears.

"Ayano, a man cannot play with a girls feelings so harshly. Especially Kazuma-"

"-Yeah, he isn't a bad guy. Besides he makes it pretty obvious."

I through my head back against the concrete floor not so gracefully, "You guys don't know why I'm positive he doesn't love me."

"Why?" They said in unison.

"He's never directed a single smile towards me, ever. I've seen him smile before, just not to me. So, I decided something on my own."

"What was that?" Yukari asked her voice sounding regretful.

"I give up." I spoke softly, allowing every single word to sink in.

"Ayano!" Yukari, yelled through the phone line. "You are Ayano Kannagi! You can't give up, especially after such solid proof that he might return his feelings back."

"You guys are really going to make me say it out loud?" I sighed deeply hurt; I didn't want to have to think about this ever again. So I made _myself_ a promise, after this I will never think about it again. "I feel like I've lost to someone who's already gone. Her name was Tsui-Lin, she's the reason why he hasn't made a move. I was prepared to wait, especially after the last episode we had together when we defeated the biggest monster I've ever fought, everything sort of spilled out and I thought it was a turning point for us. After that though, everything went back to how it used to be. Now it just hurts to wait."

Nanase spoke up a bit lowly. "Well if that is what you want, we definitely can't argue with the surprising actually reasonable explanation."

"You poor thing. Do you want to have a sleepover?" Yukari asked softly.

"I think I'd rather go home. I want to sleep, you know forget about everything."

"Alright then."

"Bye - Bye." I closed my phone shut.

Picking myself off the floor and dusting myself I decided to walk away. Walk away from this unusual moment, and just forget once about my definitely non-existing love life. I honestly couldn't believe Kazuma could affect me this much. I mean, hadn't I proved enough I was no damsel in distress?

And yet, I'm acting like an overly clingy girl who hasn't even had her first conscious kiss. I really hadn't wished it would end like this. No other person could compare to him. At least not for me no one could get any better than him. I couldn't imagine someone stupid enough to give up Kazuma for someone else.

Then again, I can't imagine someone putting up with all of his moody, disrespectful comments. No women would put up with it, not without guilty pleasures involved and that just wasn't good enough. Not for me. Not for him. Someone had to seriously have a backbone to be able to handle him, not just anyone could. He must've never understood the meaning of love until he met Tsui-Lin, so I understand completely it would be difficult for him to cope with it.

For him to have to be ripped away from the only being that seemed to love him in returned. The only person that truly seemed to care for what he needed, wanted, and for what he was feeling. For what he disliked and liked. To be ripped away and watch her be killed must have been horrible.

I never asked for him to forget about her. In no way, would I want him to forget her. I just wished he could stop living in the past; he could stop brooding over what happened so many years ago. He could move on and realize what was happening right before his eyes. And if boiling with jealousy, dying of anger, swooning over him, and crying in public when I'm afraid something might happen to him, and calling him _my_Kazuma out loud, what else couldn't make it more obvious that whenever he walked inside the room my heart pounded and yearned for him?

I had come to terms with my feelings and I'm denser, actually make that _way_denser than Kazuma is, then why hasn't he seemed to return the feelings? The only plausible explanation would be- he didn't love me.

And with that beautiful conclusion, why did I end up at his front door?

**Kazuma's POV**

Ayano had arrived at my front door, seconds after I had made my entrance. The seconds ticked by as I listened to her heavy breathing on the other side of the door. Her deep breaths seemed to grow shallower and shallower, until I heard a soft thud, and a quiet sob.

I think I felt my heart shatter into a thousand different pieces as I heard Ayano cry silently on the other side of the door. I was torn between opening the door, or just pretending to have fallen asleep. Pretend like I had never heard the crying Ayano.

But how could I allow her to cry outside my apartment door by herself? How? After I had listened in to how much pain and sadness I have been causing Ayano unknowingly. I had thought small flirting had kept her happy. I had never imagined that this innocent sixteen year old had an innocent crush on me, and could never possibly be going through such inner turmoil for a boy. I had never imagined that she would fall for me as hard as I had fallen for her.

The girl that I had thought would _never_mature enough for this had evolved into a young lady right before my eyes. And I had missed it all completely because I had been too afraid to love anyone else, but Tsui-Lin. I had been to absorbed in myself for once and didn't think about Ayano's feelings, just her safety.

I couldn't allow the girl that I was falling head over heels with alone. Not out there alone while she cried.

I called her old man, letting him know she'd spend the night here first, before making my decision.

She was sleeping with me tonight!


	3. Crying Girls

_***Edited***_

**I had originally posted in the authors note that I was inspired by the song I hate everything about you by three days grace. **

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

Damn, times like these I start to think Ayano is right about me. I do sound like a perverted old man. Of course, I wouldn't oppose to an offer like _that_, but it was Ayano after all. I guess that was something I like about her. She wasn't as easy as other girls, to get her angry was another question, but that was just normal, for any Kannagi.

I meant- she'd sleep over not she'd sleep with me! In pure thoughts about Ayano clouding my mind now! Damn it, I'm supposed to help her, not seduce her.

I had to stop thinking about it. Images that were not so innocent were invading my mind. I knew I had to keep strong. I had to be strong to strong for Ayano. I had to stop acting selfishly; I had thought she was the selfish one. Huh, I was more wrong than… actually I wasn't too far off. I wouldn't blame it entirely on myself, after all she kept quiet. At the same time, I didn't expect her to say anything.

Anyway, here goes nothing. As I pulled the door open, my jaw dropped. Ayano sat as far as she could from the door, her back against the wall. Her long hair surrounded her entire frame, as it shook silently. I sent a soft warm breeze her way; she curled more together as it reached her. My heart constricted awkwardly against my chest.

I didn't like this. I didn't like seeing Ayano like this. It was wrong, it wasn't right. Ayano should only have two emotions channeled happiness and… anger. The last one is just a Kannagi usual; she should never bare such sadness. Someone so full of life should _never_be so sad. This was entirely new to me, maybe I shouldn't bother, because I'm not strong enough for this.

Ayano's crying form quivered in the darkness, I sighed deeply before doing what I should have done minutes ago. Stepping towards her in one quick movement I picked her up bridal style. Walking inside my apartment, I slammed the door shut with my leg. Ayano jumped slightly, startled by the noise, but other than that made no movements to prove she was alive. Her bangs covered her eyes, but I could still see tears flowing down her cheeks, they shined through the moonlight, as the moon stared down at us through the large window, appearing to be just as sad.

Sitting her down in the couch, she clung on to me. I didn't really mind since I had no intention of leaving anyway, but for future references she held on to _me_. I wrapped one arm around her as she picked her knees upward on to the couch. She buried her face on to my side as she cried.

We stayed in the same position for I don't know how long. It could've been minutes, could've been hours- days would be a bit of an exaggeration. Just a few minutes maybe about 146 minutes, you know, not counting. She didn't make a sound except for the occasional quiet sob.

"Ayano?" My voice naturally sounded unemotional.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry." When she looked up at me, all that went through my mind was beautiful. Her big crimson eyes stared up at me- lifelessly. Even then she took my breath away, the way she appeared to be farther away from me than ever before called to me, begging me to be closer. Her tears shimmered on her pale white cheeks.

"For what?" I really didn't know why _she_was apologizing.

She blinked a few times as if she herself didn't know; looking around it seemed she finally found what she wanted to say, " I guess for being here in the first place."

"Then your apology isn't valid, 'cause I don't mind." I smirked, unfortunately that was the closest I'd be able to get to a smile- ever. "Why were you crying?"

Ayano seemed uncomfortable by the sudden question; I really didn't think she would've been dumb enough to think I wouldn't ask. "I… um… I don't know?"

"Voicing it as a question doesn't sound very convincing." I arched an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk about." She spoke firmly, the real Ayano beginning to appear again.

I smirked at her once again, "Very well. Next time -if there is one- I expect to know what is troubling you. You shouldn't be crying, ever." I didn't want to give her a hard time, _especially_ knowing what was troubling her. Of course, she didn't have to know I knew.

Her once detached look turned into anger, her fist balled up grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. "Why?"

I squeezed her closer to me with the arm that was wrapped around her, with the other I tried to have her let go, but she only seemed to grab tighter. "Why what?"

"Why!" She yelled, tears beginning to spill over.

"Ayano, speak so that I can understand you!" I yelled, aggravated.

She bent her head, again- infuriating me more. She shook violently, her fist pulling on my shirt tighter, I heard her take in a shaky breath, "I… hate…" My breath hitched as I waited for her next words, wanting for them to never exit. "This." I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"What is it that you hate?" I spoke softly, hugging her to me.

In an instant she was out of my hands and standing in front of me, she pointed a finger accusingly at me. "Don't you understand? This! I hate this! I hate crying because I don't know how to handle it!"

"Ayano…" And this is where I say- what? What am _I_suppose to say?

"Damn you Kazuma! You really are a freaking idiot."

"What do you want me to say?" I was prepared for her to blow at me, but I wasn't going to fight back with her. I would let her win… just this once.

"I want you to say something other than you being sarcastic!"

"I'm taking you seriously for once!" Forget not arguing…

"Yea, well, you suck at this!"

"Is that why you hate _this?_!" I pointed between her and me.

"I hate everything about you! And yet …" She yelled aggravated, steam beginning to show. She was incredibly heated literally, for someone who was just crying. I prefer anger than sadness when it comes to Ayano however.

"I can't agree with you on that." I stood briskly.

The sudden closeness through her off balance, her hand instinctively reached out to grab me as she fell back. My hand wrapped around her pulling her to me, as every inch of her body touched me, I became acutely aware of her movements. I heard her breathing hitch, "K-kazuma, y-y-your hand i-i-i-it's inside m-m-my ..."

"Your what?" I moved my hand and that is when I realized after I felt the lacy underwear, and a curvy bottom. I cupped her ass? Nice!

"Kazuma!" Her hand just centimeters from my face stopped as my lips captured hers.

**Jūgo POV**

"Ren?"

"Yes, Master Jūgo?"

"You can go to bed now, it's pretty late."

"I'm fine, I'm waiting until Ayano gets back." Ren's boyish face grinned down at me. "She went out on a date, when she gets back I think she'd want to talk to me about it."

"On a date with Kazuma, right?"

Ren laughed awkwardly looking away from me, "Not really."

"Eh? Then why did Kazuma call and say she was sleeping over?"

"What?"

**Ayano POV**

His lips felt so soft against mine… WAIT!


	4. And Shattered kisses

_***Edited***_

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

A loud smack broke the dark nights silence; it took me a few seconds to realize I had just been slapped in the face. For the first time ever, Ayano had actually managed to slap me. What had my life turned to? "Listen to me Kazuma! You will kiss me when I'm ready for you to kiss me! When I am good and ready!" She yelled, deathly close to being kissed again. She was such a stupid tempting girl.

"When will you be ready?" I asked_almost_ desperately, the hunger that was Ayano had just been released! She honestly expected me to just sit back and allow for it to continue to burn? As if it thirsted for her blood? I craved for her, desperately. My mind begged me not hold back! Body, mind, heart, and soul- all of it wanted Ayano. All of it craved for her returned affection.

"When you apologize-"

"That's not fair! If I apologize then you apologize for being so delectably irresistible." Ah! I can't shut my mouth for two seconds? Why the freaking hell can't I shut my damn mouth? What the hell happened to my cool macho exterior? This can't be happening! Have I lost to Ayano? She was supposed to crack first! Then all the damn teasing was done for nothing! Why? There's a God who is laughing at me.

"_AND_stop talking like that!" Her crimson eyes burned with unshed flames, if it made sense to say she would cry fire next? Crying fire bullets. Crying fire bullets does seem like an appropriate name for Ayano when she cries, I shall make a mental note of this. After all, it does feel as if my hearts being burned.

"Ayano I have better idea! Ding ding ding!" A genuine smile spread across my face.

**Ayano POV**

I gasped. Just as I had expected- Kazuma's smile is even more beautiful than I could've ever have imagined. The ringing of my heart beat became incredibly loud in my ears, my knees felt weak. I felt as if even if a thousand pains came my way just having that smile in my memory would erase it all, completely erase the sadness. "Your idea?" Speaking would do very good to me. You know? Helps concentrate on something else.

"We forget this ever happened and make up by making out with each other under the moon light! Yes! It's brilliant!" Kazuma wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer, the minty breath that I had just tasted seconds ago fanned across my face. "What do you say- Ayano?" The way he said my name it was-

"Eh! You want to make-out? You will know the meaning of make-out when I'm done with you!" Damn Kazuma! He was still as perverted as ever. I did want to make-out but if I was being honest with myself, I was afraid I would suck.

"Does that mean you will make-out with me!" In his haste to make-out, he let go of me sitting down on the couch, making huge hand signals of joining him.

"Kazuma, your perverted man! Make-out this!" Right as I was flying towards him, my cell phone began to ring. Loosing balance mid-air I fell on the couch with a loud 'plop'. "Y'Ello?"

"Ayano, it's me. Katsu." Katsu's caring voice seemed to entirely erase my anger, but a sense of worry rushed over me.

"Katsu? Eh?" Oh, boy. Why does everything go horribly wrong all in one night? On the other hand Kazuma did kiss me! Wait! What am I saying? He cheated; he did it to get me to shut up! What a damn-

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you were okay." His boyish voice, sounded geniunly concerned and I felt my heart swell pride. Someone was actually worried for my well-being. "You seemed pretty upset leaving the restaurant. I'm sorry for calling this late and all."

I laughed carelessly, "No worries, Katsu. I'm fine, my dad just sent me over to my friend Kazuma." My hand flew to my mouth, as if that would erase the mistake of actually saying that.

"Kazuma? I've heard that name before. Is he your boyfriend?"

Laughing awkwardly I began to decline, "No, Katsu, not at all. Why would you think that?" The question was meant as a rhetorical one, but he didn't catch that.

"I think that was the name I heard Nanase and your other friend talk about." I could hear his voice grow feeble as he explained. "To be honest what they were saying about you and that Kazuma motivated me to asking you out. I thought I was too late and had lost you to some unknown challenger. That I hadn't even been aware of." I hope he said with what I think was shyness.

My cell phone was instantly removed from my hand and Kazuma suspended himself of the ground floating over me, "Kazuma, gimme' my cell phone back!"

"Shut up." Kazuma taunted me. "Katsu!" He spoke through my phone. His tone turned one of seriousness, an undertone of a threat showed clearly. "Don't think because she accepted your idiotic attempt for a date means you've won. I vowed I won't lose Ayano. Body, mind, and soul she will be mine." I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. Did he just … this is a horribly amazing bad dream. It was a bad one because I'd probably regret having such a vivid imagination in the morning.

"Kazu-…" I began, but instantly stopped as my shockness began to settle in.

Assuming I wanted to hear Katsu's reply, Kazuma put it on speaker. "Very well. I understand your motives," Katsu spoke appearing to be at ease. "Ayano, is a very _very_special girl, so I'd see why you'd put up a fight for her. Fine. I'll take you up on that challenge."

"Don't think because your name means victory you'll win." Kazuma laughed, it was… damn scary. "I'm Kazuma the former Kannagi! You won't, _no,_can't win against me."

"You're _that_ Kazuma! Ha! You were exiled from the family because you were a mere _weakling,_but then four years later you return and your… your… your… more powerful than… Genma-san." His voice grew from outrageously confident to incredibly scared.

"Ignoring the fact that you might be Ayano's personal stalker, you are correct." Kazuma laughed. "Prepare to be heartbroken."

"KAZUMA!" I yelled outraged.

The phone fell to my side- Katsu already cut off. Kazuma soon floated down gracefully to sit by my side. He wrapped an arm around me, crushing me to his chest. His lips at the base of my throat moved softly against my skin as he spoke, the sensation was mind boggling. "Say, Ayano? You don't really like that boy more than you like me, right?"

I squirmed myself into a position where his lips were still at the crook of my neck and mine were at his ear. My fingers effortlessly played with his hair. "What are you talking about?"

Adjusting his position, he placed his hand on my thigh as the other rested around my waist. "I'm talking about exactly what I said. Do you like him?" Every cell in my body burned- and not in the angry way. His voice spoke gently to me and yet it had so much conviction.

"I like him," I spoke truthfully. "But if I liked him more than I liked you don't you think I would much rather be wrapped up by him? You're a stupid perverted man." Ah, damn. This whole I have Kazuma wrapped around my finger thing is going great. I should have tried this a long time ago.

He chuckled, vibrations sent to me, making me -embarrassingly- wrap my arms around him. "I guess you're right."

"Don't think you can give up though! You still haven't won anything."

* * *

**Would you care to leave a lovely review? :D **


	5. Skimpy PE uniforms

_***Edited***_

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

She abruptly flew off of me leaving me in a complete daze. Every part of my body burned… and once again not in the good way. The way that was Ayano… "Holy shit!" She yelled, honestly appearing to be frightened. "Oh my God, Oh my God, spirits of the fire our enjoying this right now!" She appeared to yell heavenward.

How strange… but Ayano definitely knows how to kill a mood. Who would be talking about God, when were wrapped up in such a sensual position? "Damn you." I whispered. It isn't that I meant to say it, but she was being a kill joy. A damn kill joy. No one likes damned kill joys, and I'll be damned if she is one.

"Shut the hell up!" She turned and glared at me. "I'm late," She took out her cell phone, flipped it open and snapped it shut. "Holy freaking shit. I'm _way_past curfew. Oh my God I'm going to die tonight." Realizing what her distress was, I let out a shaky sigh, and an extra loud laugh. It sounded like a loud howl and normally I wouldn't be caught dead laughing especially like this, but it was just too funny. Ayano's crazed look and her frantic movements just wouldn't stop; her entire body looked as if it shook.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Get up and take me home, right _now_." She commanded me with as much defiance as she could. It was adorable. Which of course it only had me laughing harder, I swear I saw her button nose twitch. "Damn it Kazuma! Fine, I guess I'm running home." She puffed, cheeks beginning to turn the same color as her hair. She cocked one hip to the side and crossed her arms across her chest. "You suck."

She turned to leave and I quickly shuffled over to her, grabbing her by the hand, I tugged her back. "Ayano, relax. I called your dad a while ago and I told him you were staying over." My voice came off as arrogant. I was rather intelligent to have thought about calling her old man. Now she could stay over, making me happy and she could stay over, making him happy.

"You did what?" She dead panned.

"I called your dad and told him that you'd be staying over." I tried to explain in a softer tone. Ayano was still heated from before after all.

She sighed heavily, the temperature in the room sky rocketed. I started sweating bullets; I don't think I've ever felt this hot before … ever. It was amazing how Ayano could control the temperature around her. "O-K. I'm heading home." She spoke every word carefully, she even looked like it was creating her great trouble to keep her voice leveled.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"There is no way I'm staying over now."

"Why not?"

"I don't want my dad getting any wrong impressions." Her very small patience was beginning to run out. Her foot tapped impatiently as she spoke every syllable.

"Why? Aren't we…"

"I told you, you arrogant bastard, you haven't won anything."Ouch, ego. "I'm not something you _win._"

"Ayano, don't go. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, whatever." She stormed out of my apartment leaving me once again dazed.

I can't believe this, but Ayano was our own cock blocker.

The next morning there was something I just didn't feel right about. It was noon right now so that meant Ayano was still at school, which means a lot closer to Katsu. A possessive guy really wasn't what Ayano needed, but damn it to hell if that boy even thinks about making a move… I swear I will…

I think I'll just secretly show up at her school, she doesn't have to notice anything and I could watch from afar. See how fierce the competition really is. Hell, I should seriously stop referring to her as a prize, I mean yes- she was someone you _had_to work for because you just knew it from the deepest depths of yourself that she needed someone good, someone _real_good.

And not just anyone could win her over and she was more aware of that than anyone else.

I didn't want to watch her go with someone that wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't good for her, but that Katsu kid wasn't nearly up to her standards besides how could he carry out the family name? He had absolutely no supernatural powers. At freakin' all. Honestly, what was she thinking?

I did my necessities and flew out of my apartment arriving above Ayano's school in seconds. It was easy to locate her and from what I could make out she was getting ready to change for P.E.

**Ayano's POV.**

"Nanase!" My best friend whipped her head around a grin plastered on her facen as she met my eyes. Yukari also turned smiling excitedly at me. "Hold up." When I finally reached them, we embraced in a tight hug. Letting go of each other we walked over to the locker rooms. Once safely inside Yukari squealed with delight.

"Ayano! I got the super long text message you sent me last night-" Yukari gushed as Nanase interrupted.

"At one in the _effing_ morning. Uh, your curfew was forgotten for Katsu?" Nanase squinted her eyes suspiciously at me.

"No, 'member last night when I hung up? I ended walking to Kazuma's place without realizing it."

"No way! Details …" Yukari laughed in delight, appearing to be more hyped than I was.

I began taking off my clothes, reminding the others of theirs too. Quickly we put on the required P.E uniform for girls, a leotard with a baggy white shirt over it, most girls ignored the fact that is was suppose to be baggy, including us. I simply put a sports bra over the leotard and ran out, the girls following closely behind as we fell in step.

"Uh huh?" Nanase pushed on.

I laughed freely, "One thing lead to another and now Kazuma told Katsu he was going to win me over, a load of bull-"

"Holy snicker doodles!" Yukari drawled the word out.

"Honestly, where did you get that-"

"Ayano, hey." My smile instantly vanished, reappearing in seconds.

I turned to see cute, shy (not-so-shy) looking Katsu smiling adorably at me.

"Hey, Katsu."

"Ayano … you look _real_nice." The way he said it was just so …

I laughed, embarrassed. "Just school uniform."

"True, anything looks good on you." Katsu smiled alluringly to me.

"Ayano! Watch out." I heard Kazuma's voice, but I couldn't do anything because I plummeted into a complete darkness.

* * *

**You all should definitely review, right? Please (:**


	6. Give you Bad dreams

_***EDITED***_

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

The boy appeared literally out of nowhere. I had been staring at Ayano thinking how she looked way too good to be doing P.E, and he managed to creep up behind her without my noticing. He followed her closely, appearing to be eavesdropping. That son of … he was playing dirty.

I'm the only one allowed to stalk, or eavesdrop on Ayano's conversations. Who the hell did he think he was? I had the right mine to slaughter him to pieces, but my rational side new better than to murder someone who had no chance of defending himself.

Ayano and the boy shared a brief conversation before everything changed. The aura around them darkened. Her distraction –the boy- prevented her from noticing the change. The aura changed just slightly, so I could forgive her, but worry was filling every inch of my body. I fought with myself to concentrate on everything around her. My gut instinct told me this was a huge set up. Something Ayano had missed, I hoped inside of me that this wasn't the boys' doing, but if it was then … How could we handle this? He smiled alluringly at her before something strikes.

Words bubbled out of me so she could be aware of the danger before I let out a gush of wind. Faster than anything and stronger than the sharpest blade it cut through the dark… worm? I was behind her in seconds, but she fell limply on my arms. She fainted.

Katsu glared at me evilly, his innocent blue eyes faded. His mouth curved into a sneer, as he reached out for her. I pulled her against me, fighting back the possessive growl. "Ayano!" Nanase's voice shrieked with terror. Before my eyes his look filled with hatred turned into one filled with concern.

"Ayano," He reached out for her again, I pulled her against me tighter.

"Don't touch her!" I glared at him. It was incredibly obvious this boy was the one who had caused the slight change in the air, and it was even more obvious he wasn't as human as he claimed to be. Either he was being preyed upon, or he was a master at deception.

"Kazuma!" Nanase grew closer and she wrapped her arms around herself. "What? What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I think you should stay away from him." Was all I could truly answer before, lifting myself of the ground with another gush of wind. I needed to get Ayano to safety as soon as possible, before I took any action on how I was going to annihilate this guy.

Flying off I heard her yell, "Take care of my best friend."

That wasn't even something she had to mention. I _will _take care of _my _Ayano. I promised I would protect everyone I could, but this wasn't just someone anymore. This was the person I had to defend with all my powers, I had to protect her with my life.

Back at Ayano's house everyone was going frantic except for Jūgo. I wouldn't allow anyone to touch Ayano, I was being a little overprotective but I had just watched Ayano almost get killed I had reason enough. I gripped her tightly to me as a 'servant' came and gave me a quilt to wrap around her.

"Something softer, please?" My voice sounded apologetic. I knew Ayano wouldn't have appreciated to be wrapped around something that felt rough.

"Yes, right away." She bowed her head slightly as she walked out of the room. My annoyance couldn't have been more obvious.

"Brother, what happened?" Ren quietly walked over to me, sitting by Ayano protectively, he hovered over her looking alert. Even at twelve Ren, had more skills then Ayano. I had to hide my quick amusement at the way Ren could handle himself so calmly, when situations asked him to.

"I don't know why she fainted." I felt disappointed with myself, for not knowing why she had suddenly collapsed. I retold the events that I had watch take place, the anger as I spoke only became more pronounced as I got into detail on how his eye color had vanished.

"Do you have any possible leads on who could it have been?" Genma spoke, appearing to be fascinated with his cup of tea. I was too worried for Ayano's sake to even show my annoyance, at his obvious careless attitude.

"Yes, his name is Katsu." I looked at Jūgo as if he had spoken the question. I still couldn't fully forgive Genma for everything he had done to me. Jūgo was much more of a father than Genma ever was to me.

"Huh!The same boy Ayano went on a date with last night?" Ren blurted out, guiltily.

The 'servant' walked back in with a much softer blanket, I motioned for her to hand it to Ren who handed it to me. "Thank you," I spoke softly to her. "You may leave."

She bowed her head once more, closing her eyes. "As you wish," opening her eyes slowly to meet mine she spoke, "If there is anything else I can do for you just let me know."

"No, that would be all." I ignored the double meaning and continued with my conversation. "You know who he is, Ren?"

"Yes, brother. Ayano introduced me to him." He looked downward as he spoke, it always bothered me when Ren did this to me. I understand that looking down when you speak to an elder like Genma or Jūgo it would be out of respect, but I don't need that.

"Look up at me after all I am just your brother." I smiled teasingly.

"Kazuma," Jūgo called my attention. "There is no doubt in your mind it was… Katsu?"

"When I stopped the attack, his eyes changed color, and he sneered at me." I retold them. He could not be doubting my skills, especially after I'd never been wrong once.

"Are you sure you don't just think this out of jealousy?" Jūgo asked quizzically.

"I have no reason to be jealous." I assured myself more than him. Ayano began to stir, I loosened my grip on her, but she buried herself closer. She was warmer than usual and she began to look sticky with sweat. She moved aggressively, kicking, and punching.

"No …" she whispered. "No … no … Ren, Kazuma! Don't- No- Don't." She abruptly flew forward. Breathing heavily she clung on to me like a frightened child. Her hold on me was tight as she tried to get a hold of her breathing. She scanned the room with her eyes quickly, and for once she seemed to be doing what she was suppose to do. She look alert and aware of her surroundings.

"Ayano, are you alright?" She looked up at the sound of my voice, noticing our position she flew off of me. She landed with a hard thud on her father's lap, she grimaced apologetically.

"Dad, dad, dad. I" pause for air "had a bad dream and" pause for air "Katsu killed you and then Genma and then" pause for air and a huge gulp "Kazuma" She paused for more, blinking rapidly to hold back a set of tears, she winced. "Ren." She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ayano, don't cry. You're reminding me of when you were five." Jūgo tried his best to console her, he smoothed out her long bright red, almost pink hair. "It was only a dream, you're safe."

"You don't understand, Father." Ayano clung to him. "He was letting me see what he was going to do to all of you."

**Ayano POV**

I woke up in a usual place. Everything was red and orange, with burned crisps. The surfaces of everything appeared to be rough and broken apart. Pieces of wood burning laid all around me and for once the heat was actually too hot for my body to handle. Where the hell am I? Everything was destroyed, the roof above me was falling and fire dusts kept jumping my way. I squinted my eyes to keep from any going inside my eyes.

Could I have done this? Of course not. I could never do something like this.

My cousins? No. They know it would bring to shame to the family name. Plus I seemed to be only one in the room.

Could it have been the McDonalds? I highly doubt that. My family was much more powerful then a set of guardian users.

But then what exactly happened here?

A pool for fire began to form at the tip of my feet. It swirled rapidly before it slowed, and different colors began to dance in the flames. Horrific images of what happened in this very room, started dancing around, bloody and gruesome. I say the way I managed to kill my Father and Genma with just a swipe of my Enraiha, I saw how I burned Kazuma to a pile of Ash. Worst of all I saw how my eyes had no color, I watched how smiled as I killed the last person alive Ren, I watched hopelessly as I ripped his head off his body with my bare hands.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you all have enjoyed it, I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter before continuing to the next. (:**


	7. And Naughty PJ's

_***Edited***_

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

"Ayano," I wanted nothing more than for her to relax, she slowly turned to look at me. "You seem shaken, why don't you go take a hot shower, relax. If you want we'll continue the conversation some other time."

She agreed quietly, "Ren." She whispered, locking him in a tight embrace. "I … love you."

Ren hugged her tightly as well; they stood motionless for a few seconds. "I love you, too. You're my Onee-chan."

She smiled sadly, ruffling his hair, a glistening tear falling. She slowly let go of him, her posture changing to one who was going to take charge, command, to a leader. She appeared to finally take the place she should've been controlling, manipulating and easily bending to her will. "Father, I want two guards outside of Ren's room at all times. If he isn't located on the premises, I want a guard following him." She turned to Ren, seeking his approval. "Since he is a young boy have them follow from a distance. He can go about his normal routines accompanied. It's only until I have taken care of the problem."

"Problem?" Ayano's father asked her, looking patient, but I could still note the hint of excitement and admiration for his daughter. She was turning into a great leader, I imagined he was thinking. I imagined he thought this was because the relationship that he so desperately wanted to blossom between Ayano and me, he would think she was maturing.

"Yes, problem." She snapped, before gaining control again. "There is something going horribly wrong. I saw something … horrible. I'm not even going to let the first stage begin." She spoke with such conviction. "Kazuma stopped it without realizing he had saved more than just me. I have no doubt he'll try it again."

"How do you know this?" I asked her. "What exactly did you dream?"

She carefully explained everything that she had witnessed, in the dream. It was just a dream, but for her it felt all too real, and I wouldn't put it past that whatever was targeting her can only use its power when it has put its host in a deep sleep.

"How do we know it isn't some ordinary dream?" Genma inquired.

"Genma-san you really think this was an ordinary dream?" She asked skeptically. "You know better than I do, that it would be a huge coincidence, to have a dream about me being controlled over whatever was trying to attack me, _today_."

The Old Man as usual was uninterested, and his douche exterior didn't once

"This family doesn't believe in coincidences." Jūgo spoke mater-of-fact.

"Coincidently, we don't." Ayano spoke aggressively. "Dad, about the guards, then?"

"Wouldn't you be happier if Ren was guarded by Kazuma?" Jūgo looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Much happier," She admitted. "But I already know what I want Kazuma to do."

"And what exactly would that be?" Jūgo just barely hid his interest in Ayano's plan.

"Follow Katsu." She set it so simple. She knew whatever was coming wasn't a match for me, it was her it wanted, and it was she who was weak when it came to sensing other troubles around her.

"Kazuma?" Ayano called me. We were all quietly exiting the main room, after the meeting everyone separated to their respective rooms. This meant I was going to have to return to my apartment, that wouldn't have been a problem. Only tonight was different, tonight we were aware that Ayano was being targeted. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'd be much too worried for her safety.

There was no safer place Ayano could be than her home, I would've said that four years ago, but today I knew the safest place for Ayano would be to stay right next to me.

"Yes?" I answered, barely above a whisper.

"Can you walk me to my room?" She didn't look as strong and confident, as she always tried to come across as. She looked vulnerable; my heart ached because I didn't just want to walk her to her room. I wanted to stay with her… forever.

"Still scared?" I teased her lightly, my best attempts at lightening the mood.

She half smiled, "Mm."

We walked in silence to her room. I had never put attention to the fact that her room was separated from the rest of the mansion. It was at the far end of the building and the only indication that it belonged to someone was the way it had her name in elegant script. Fire torches burned at either side of the entrance to her room. It was definitely a little over the top, but she was their princess.

_Would this have been my room? _I silently asked myself questions like these all the time.

We came to an abrupt stop and she stared at the fire torches, I stared intently at her. The reflection of the burning fire danced in her eyes and I couldn't see what she was seeing. She appeared to be fascinated by whatever she was staring at in the fire. Quickly she turned to look at me, catching me staring at her. I smiled softly at her and arched my eyebrow.

"Kazuma?"

"Mm." I responded the same manner she ha, a soft smile playing on my lips.

She giggled softly, but stopped quickly. "Would you do me another favor?"

"I wasn't aware I was doing a favor for you." I told her honestly. "I would've followed you anyway, you just gave me a reason to do it right next to you instead of secretly." I only half-joked.

She smiled this time- a full out smile, her white teeth standing out in the darkness. "Would you please sleep over tonight?"

"Huh?" That was the only witty response I was able to come up with. This was a completely and totally smooth Kazuma move.

"I mean- if you'd like. I can see if someone will bring a bed for you? Or, uh, a sleeping bag?" She blurted out different ideas. "You can have anything you like, really. Just, please, don't make me sleep by myself." She looked as if she was on the bridge of tears again, begging me. She was pleading for me to sleep with her, and in any other circumstance I would never let her live this down.

I sighed, "Do you have a couch?"

"Mm, it's really small, like, _really_small." She explained not-so-hopeful.

"I'll work with what you got." I tried my best at sounding reassuring.

Her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas, "Really? Thank you _so_much."

I laughed at her, "Did you honestly think I'd refuse?"

"I don't know?" She lied again.

Using the same line I had used just last night, "Voicing it as a question doesn't sound very convincing." Hard to believe so much has happened in just less than two days.

She smiled, and turned around. She tippy-toed towards the torched and tried to turn them off, but her fingers seemed to quiver with fear. I laughed quietly at her lack of awareness, placing both my hands on her waist I lifted her up swiftly. She froze for a second, not sure what to do, regaining her composure she tried to blow out the torches one more time. This time though, I let out a gush of wind the moment she blew blowing off both torches at once. She through her head back, the scent of her hitting me, and her hair tickling my face, she let out a loud laugh, shaking roughly in my hands. Her whole frame vibrated as I tried to gently put her down.

"I guess I'm going to be the next Fu-jutsu user?" She opened her bedroom door, making a creaky noise. "Welcome to my room." She didn't sound so welcoming.

Stepping in slowly, she turned on the lights, everything was hot pink and red, other than that it was pretty simple. She had a king size bed against the wall. The only window was covered by dark red blinds, and a small bright pink couch was pressed against it."Is this your favorite color, or something?" I laughed turning to look at her.

She closed the door, with a silenced thud, walked over to a drawer pulling out a light pink blanket, she threw it at me. "You can sleep with that and I'm guessing I'll give you one of my pillows." A burgundy colored pillow came flying my way just as she said that.

"Thanks, princess, but why don't you just ask one of the maids to being me a pillow?" I asked teasingly as I plopped down on her couch.

"They aren't maids." She snapped. "And so they can go running to my dad and tell him you're sleeping in my room? Ha, you're funny."

"Are you that opposed to me and you being together?" I asked playfully, but with an undertone of wariness. Did she already not want me?

"No." She said, as she pulled out whatever she had been looking for. "But I will not let my dad play match-maker behind my back. It's ridiculous."

"I agree with you on that." I smiled at her, again.

"You're smiling a lot. I like it." She grinned at me. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom, so be right back."

"You have a bathroom?"

"Obviously, idiot." She roller her eyes, but smiled playfully. "What am I suppose to do every time I want to take a shower? Walk all the way to the front of the mansion?"

"Yea, I was meaning to ask you that. Why is your room all the way at the end?"

Her beautiful eyes flew downcast, "That's because if someone were to attack, either they'll stop it before it reaches me, or I have an easier escaping route."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say, Ayano being attacked was something they took very seriously.

"Be back." She disappeared behind the bathroom and minutes later came back out, looking refreshed and …

Is she trying to kill me? That should be illegal. She should go to jail. I should go to jail. I wasn't going to last all night.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	8. Give you Sleepless Nights

_***EDITED***_

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

She had fallen asleep some time after her head crashed into the pillow, but I couldn't. My mind would wander off and focus on things that I just didn't want to think about. I tried repeatedly to focus on her pattern of breathing, but it just wasn't working. I would think about her breathing pattern speeding up, or better her gasping out for air.

All of my thoughts in pure and all very inappropriate to have over a teenage girl. I wish I didn't have so much sexual tension pent up inside and the only way of releasing it would be to … and that isn't going to be happening any time soon. For two reasons, it still wouldn't help because I wouldn't be doing Ayano and if I had so much as even think of doing it with someone else she'll most definitely find out and start a riot.

The first reason was reason enough to not want to go out and do it with some other random person. Ayano was someone that just couldn't be replaced no matter from what angle you looked at it. I both want and _need _Ayano. That was it. Something so simple, that couldn't be simply handled, it was something that came with Ayano, in anything that girl was involved the biggest catastrophe was sure to follow.

And I think I know who she should be most afraid of at this point- me. I've put up with this for so long, yes I liked teasing Ayano, and I loved her reaction to things, but I felt that the more time passed by the more she was teasing _me_, the more she was playing with _me._I am going to crack. When I do I will _not _hold back.

The question is- How will _she_react?

She has already mentioned the fact that she does like me, but how much would she be willing to give? How much would I be willing to give? Or to change? Or to _forget_? How much am I willing to take? Will she be willing enough to give? How much will she want? How much will I want?

Above all I want _love._

And maybe coming from a guy it sounded too sappy and overly cliché. I still can't find myself to care. Nothing matters to me. All I seem to care about right now is killing that damn Katsu and getting Ayano to blurt out three amazing words that could change everything.

Knowing Ayano and how stubborn she is she will not say anything. She will keep to herself until she is satisfied with it. She will deny her feelings and blow them off as some chemical reaction to the heat. I know. I just do. Ayano won't say anything until I do.

Guess what? I'm equally as stubborn, maybe more.

So at this moment I'm going on a limb. Whoever cracks first is the looser. And I'll warn from now, I am so going to lose.

"Mm." Ayano's sleeping form murmured. "Mhm … not yet …" Seeming to settle in deeper to her sleep.

Did I mention I wish I wasn't sleeping on the couch? I wish I was sleeping next to her? That probably didn't even had to be said, but eh, what the heck? Did I also mention how adorable she was sleep talking?

"Mm, Kazuma?" She called out.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded thick with sleep, even if I hadn't slept at all.

"Mm, never mind." Turning her back to me she sighed sleepily, her breathing pattern slowing down.

"Wow."

The next morning Ayano woke up at the crack of dawn, rolling over so that my back was facing her I pretended to be fast asleep. When in fact I hadn't been able to sleep at all, the entire night. I had been going through this internal battle of whether, or not I should just break and tell Ayano everything I felt. To ask her to forgive me, for being such a jerk and thinking she didn't mind.

I could hear her rummaging around the drawers and picking out clothes. The closet door was heard slide open, ruffling of bed sheets, and a quiet knock on the door. My body tensed up, becoming alert, even if I could sense it was nothing, but a maid.

"Miss?" The maid who they called their family member quietly called out to Ayano.

"Uh, what have I said about calling me Miss? Call me Ayano and your services aren't needed today." Ayano quickly added.

"But miss, I mean Ayano, don't you think you need help getting ready?" She asked even though you could clearly hear the undertone of excitement. Why the hell can't she just leave?

"Don't be ridiculous. I can take care of myself, you know? I don't mean to be rude, but I need to finish getting ready."

"Good day miss." She mumbled, I could hear her soft footsteps as she walked away.

"Arg, did I not just tell the lady to call me Ayano? Jeez Louis." Ayano growled to herself and I tried not to chuckle. The bathroom door slammed shut and a couple seconds later the shower started running.

I finally fell asleep listening to the running water.

**Ayano POV**

I slowly dressed myself as I pondered what I was going to do about the sleeping man outside my door. True to his word he had stayed in my room all night, he didn't make any perverted or hostile comments and I felt extremely happy with how everything had turned out. Now a new problem arose.

If I left him there to sleep, during the middle of the day someone was sure to come in and do room maintenance. They would see him and a huge commotion would start and I wasn't up for that. Also if I let him sleep who the hell is going to be keeping tabs on Katsu? Yea, he was in the same building as me, but look what happened last time. He almost got me completely by surprise!

Still … maybe I should let Kazuma stay over. He won't disturb anyone and something tells me he hasn't slept very well for the past few nights. I'll just call my dad and let him know I don't want anyone inside my room. That is exactly what I'll do.

Walking out of the bathroom slowly, I pulled out my cellphone. It rang a couple of times before my dad picked up, "Ayano is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you calling me instead of going to the main room?"

"I'm running late for school and I just wanted to tell you not to let anyone in my room."

"Why not?"

"I just … want to clean my room for once."

"I'm glad you're being responsible, I won't allow anyone inside, but myself."

"No!" I wasn't really afraid of my outburst; it was a constant occurrence. "You can't."

"And why not?"

My mind flashed with different ideas of why my father wasn't allowed in my room and in the end I went the safest way. "I promise one day I'll tell you, and I promise you'll be extremely proud of me, but for now it has to stay in the down low."

He sighed heavily, "It's okay … by me."

"Thanks, bye."

"Kazuma?" I shook him lightly. "I'm heading off to school, okay? You can stay and sleep for a bit."

"Mm, got it." He spoke almost incoherently.

"If you want you can go to my bed. Well, bye."

"Mm, y-o-sure. I wuv ya."

With my jaw dragging across the floor, I exited my room. I'm pretty sure he wasn't aware he had said that.


	9. It will hurt

_***EDITED***_

* * *

**Ayano POV**

The walk to school wasn't a long one, and since I was dying of anticipation, it felt shorter than usual.

As soon as I reached the school gates Katsu's face came into view. I tried not to make it too obvious I was avoiding him, as I skillfully dodged my other classmates some becoming my shield. I reached the building itself in less than a minute. Then the embarrassment of what I had just done set in. I had just gotten through some extreme measures to avoid a pathetic little boy, that if I was being brutally honest was no competition for a Kannagi, especially the heir.

The crease that formed on my forehead when I thought intensely about something, easily smoothed as I realized what I should have done. I wasn't going to allow some stupid boy too intimidate me, especially considering I wasn't sure he was evil, or something. I marched back outside, in rhythm, people waved at me and I smiled politely back at all of them. I may not be as popular as Yukari and Nanase, but I was well known mostly everybody was aware of the title my family owned in the city.

Katsu sat by himself on a bench farthest from the building. I swallowed hard as I got closer to him, he appeared fascinated with a book he was holding, but by the way his eyes didn't move I knew he wasn't really reading. I stood in front of him for a few seconds; he pretended not to notice me.

I plastered on a fake smile and greeted him with as much enthusiasm as I could, "Katsu! Hey."

He looked up a perfect smile intact; his blue eyes twinkled at me. "Ayano, you're okay! That's great. Please, sit with me."

Everything inside of me screamed not to, but I ignored it. I was concentrating on the noises and movements around me, checking the aura and then double checking it. I grinned at him, as I gracefully sat next to him, as close as I could to him without physically touching.

"Thankfully, I'm alright." I smiled softly, "Kazuma hasn't left my side since."

He laughed joyously, "He seems fond of you." His eyes flashed, but it was so quick I couldn't be sure I actually saw that.

"I guess you could say that." I rechecked everything around me inconspicuously. "We're like business partners, but things changed."

"What do you mean?" He inched closer, a playful undertone clearly apparent.

It was almost like I was channeled to some other world, because when he readjusted his position so did I. So that I had the same distance as before, "Oh, he was hired as my bodyguard. So spending a lot of time together we kind of grew on to each other."

"That's nice," He smiled disinterested, then became animated again. "Is he guarding you now?"

At that moment I felt an all too familiar warm breeze, blow through my hair, disentangling it, and the sense of fear vanished, almost instantly, and I smiled relieved. He was here, watching over me still, "No." I answered simply. "He only guards me when we're on a mission."

"Then why was he here yesterday?"

Then why the fuck do you keep asking me irrelevant questions? "He needed to pass on a message from my dad." It sounded like such a normal, and natural excuse I doubt he would've thought about it.

"Oh, cool … We should go now, school is starting." It was a lie. The way the sentence just rolled out of his tongue you could tell he didn't want to go, not because school was starting.

I stood up swiftly, the wind blew again stronger this time, my hair whipped all around me, and I smiled staring up at the cloudless blue sky. Pulling a lock of my hair behind my ear and looking back down at Katsu, he raised an eyebrow at me. A strained laugh, bubbled inside of me. "I love the wind."

"Hadn't you said a couple of months ago, you hated the wind?"

I remember the exact day I had said that, it was with Nanase and Yukari. How had he known that? I smiled; I might have looked like I was grimacing. "Yea, well, things change."

We silently made our way towards the school building, students began to rush in. Some excited for a new day others walking sluggishly appearing to wish they were home. Once we reached the door he spoke threateningly, "Too bad he had to tell you something today, too."

I froze shocked, but then my body jumped back as if I had been electrified. Sucking in a huge breath to scream, his hand very gently cupped my mouth, quieting me down. "Sh, I will _never_hurt you. Just close your eyes," Silent tears flowed down my face. "You won't feel a thing."


	10. When He Dies

_***EDITED***_

* * *

**Ayano POV**

I did as he asked me to, I closed my eyes slowly, and released the little amount of air I had inside of me. He swiftly picked me up bridal style and I felt as he ran, Katsu just ran and ran. I grew tired and all I wanted to do was sleep, and even though I remained with my eyes closed... I bobbed with every moment he made; he seemed to be growing tired with the extra weight he was holding. I couldn't fall asleep, I was too afraid to calm myself and I figured I might as well talk.

"Katsu, what's your purpose? Where are you taking me?" I spoke barely above a whisper. I trembled slightly, and obviously he noticed. He held me closer to him, almost as if he trying to comfort for me. It sounded ridiculous to say my captor was actually trying to comfort me. He loosened his grip on me when he noticed all he had managed to do was make me feel worse.

He cleared his throat, "Keep your eyes closed."

"I am." I whispered pathetically. "Just, please, tell me?"

"What exactly do you want to know?" He replied gently, trying not to frighten me I assume. We came to a rushed stop, I heard a door open, slam shut and then running, again. This time I felt air conditioning. The sweat around my forehead began to cool, and I felt at least some type of relaxation.

"I want to know why you're doing this." I spoke braver now.

I wasn't going to allow this. I wasn't going to accept the fact, that this _thing_ was scaring me. I gave myself up without even a fight? Please, what the hell! I'm Ayano, I'm not going down not without a fight. There is no way I'm going to cry this one out; I have NEVER behaved like this. I admit I was feeling emotionally unstable, but there was no freaking way I was going to let that make me weak.

I felt my blood boil inside of me, I felt my hair begin fly around me, and I knew my instinct to fight was finally kicking in. I have depended so much on Kazuma over the past few months that I had let myself get comfortable and allowed him to save me whenever he felt it was needed. I didn't try as hard I should've been, I didn't fight with as much passion and brutality as I could have. Why was I so afraid? It definitely shouldn't have been this afraid because of a nightmare, I was afraid could come true.

_Guess what Ayano?_I inwardly cringed. _If you don't fight back, most probably it will come true._

"I'm doing this for you- Ayano." He sounded so sure of himself; it only sparked my anger towards this boy. "An Angel came to me, told me that the right thing to do was to take you from Kazuma. It'll make you happy. You'll be safer with a boy like me." Please, spare me the bullshit. "I was skeptical at first, I heard the rumors of Kazuma, I knew who he was and what he could do. You were much safer with him, and I told this angel that. He laughed and told me he could grant me the power to protect you and make you happy."

Finally after much anticipation, I swung my leg towards his head, opening my eyes, and willing Enraih to come forth. I landed skillfully and stared menacingly. "No more!" I shouted at him, as he tried to gain his composure from the unexpected high kick. "Do I look freaking happy to you? Hm? `Cause now I'm going to come off as some crazy psychotic bitch, who is going to beat the living shit out of you for 'taking me away from Kazuma' as you so kindly stated."

"Ayano," He tried to reason. "Calm down, please."

"Calm down!" This kid was crazy. "You just kidnapped me! How do I know this Angel isn't some random person, who's using you? And you're stupidly following what he says!" I edged closer to him, fire burning from the palm of my hands, the Enraih burning hotter. "Don't tell me to calm down! Lets see if you could live up to your name Katsu." I spoke both words so fierce, I scared myself. "Fight. Me."

"Ayano, I didn't want for it to come down to this." A small brown worm flew at me, which I quickly annihilated with a fireball. I smirked, engulfing myself in a fireball as thousands of worms, came my way. All the little worms vanished into dust before even coming to contact with the heat.

"Do you still think you can protect me? So far you've made me unhappy, and have proven you're weaker than me! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from under."

**Kazuma POV.**

Stupid son of a bitch! As soon as I have him, I'll kill him. I'll crush him and relish in his screams of pain. I'll watch as his brains ooze out from his ears and laugh as his pain. No one is going to take away someone I love from me ever again, ever. Any fool who tries to take someone I love from me again, will pay.

"Kazuma!" Ren's childish voice yelled, I turned and watched as he worriedly ran my way. "We have a lead on where he might be!"

"Where is it?" I ran to meet him half way.

"Promise you won't kill him." He stated, his green eyes burned with intensity, like my ex-mother's.

"What?" I asked baffled. "I will kill him." I stated to him bluntly.

"You can't!"

"An why the f- not?" The kid's twelve he doesn't need me to cuss at him. Right?

"He is being lied to by a Youma. We have to save him too." Ren's defiant tone, obviously told me he wasn't going to tell me where Katsu had taken Ayano. "Or would you like it if they both died?" I knew very well, if I squeezed it out of him he would tell me. He would never wish for Ayano to die, he was still young and probably only save those he cares deeply for, but I wouldn't cross it against Ren to go himself.

Only other explanation would be they put him up to this, "I promise." But I still wouldn't let the poor kid, feel hurt. I'll save Ayano and the boy as well. I promised I would save anyone I could anyway.

"Promise what?" One slim blond eyebrow rose.

"I promise not to kill Katsu, but I'm saving Ayano first. Then we can find out what the damn Youma wants." I promised, I would never break a promise with Ren.

Ren smiled childishly, and despite all my worrying I smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "Deal Onii-chan."

"Now where is our Ayano?"

He proceeded to tell me Katsu took her to a remote place in the woods, where an underground tunnel was made years ago, before I was born, when Japan was at war. I listened intently to all the information, but as the minutes ticked by my fingertips started to twitch, my legs started to move impatiently, and my ears were ringing.

I needed to have Ayano in my arms again, before something bad happened to both of us.


	11. Hug Me

_***Edited***_

* * *

**Ayano POV**

I was winning this fight. I could see it in his eyes he was afraid, he was too afraid of death. This is how I realized his motives weren't real, weren't sincere. This lust filled boy was only craving attention, and it hurt to know I was the one chosen to play games with. I didn't blame him though; I wasn't an inexperienced little teenager anymore. I know regular humans -the ones unaware to the supernatural- easily fall for Youma's lies.

I wasn't going to kill him. I could honestly tell he wasn't powerful or smart enough to come up with a diabolic plan. The plan had no depth, there was no reason at all to keep me hostage. If Katsu truly understood the meaning of power, he would not have crossed Kazuma and I. Then again, no one can understand the power Kazuma holds, not without witnessing it, fighting side by side, and truly allowing the moment to consume you. The experience is unforgettable and inspiring, that's why I swore to myself I'll help protect people too. I'll save them, just like he is; I'll save people side by side him.

So I wasn't expecting a blast of wind to gush out at of nowhere and almost obliterate Katsu. If it hadn't been for my fast reflexes that blocked the attack from hitting him, I would've been covered in blood right now. I heard Katsu's screams of terror before I actually realized what had happened.

"Kazuma." I breathed out.

The wind was knocked out of me, as I was pressed against a solid hard body. I smelled the scent that was Kazuma, and immediately felt myself relax against his arms. That held me fiercely, but delicately. They caged me in a safe embrace making me feel like I could melt away in his arms. My Enraih disappeared as I wrapped my arms around his torso. My forehead pressed against his neck, I squeezed him tighter taking in his smell. I allowed all my senses to take in this moment, and commit it to a memory.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, "You don't have to be afraid anymore." Was all he said, was all he needed to say as every feeling of insecurity vanished.

I felt safe and warm and I let it overtake me. I repeated his name, "Kazuma."

"Yes, I'm here." He repeated, confirming any doubt in my mind, that he was here, and he was real. "And I swear on my life, that I will never sleep in. I'll become your personal stalker, even if it takes countless nights without any sleep."

I shook my head against his chest, "You can just sleep right next to me."

"I'd very much like that."

"Now what do we do with him?"


	12. Incase

_***EDITED***_

* * *

**Ayano POV**

After Kazuma and I got over our whole bitter sweet reunion we got right down to business. It took much convincing on my part, so that Kazuma would do no harm to Katsu. Using my purification powers I gently engulfed both myself and Katsu and watched as the evil Youma that was possessing him disintegrated into thousands of little pieces. Once they all lay around me, Kazuma took Katsu to safety and I used the fool force of my Enraiha to make sure no pieces were remaining.

We took him back to my home, no, _our_home. I felt a sudden thrill of excitement of the prospect of Kazuma living with me. Kazuma held me the entire way there, as he dragged Katsu behind with some of his wind magic. When we reached the front steps of the house, I was immediately attacked by Ren, who hugged me so fiercely, it made me wonder how strong Ren really was, and if he was leading us to believe he wasn't as so.

I hugged him back just as hard, he looked up at me with those bright green eyes of his, and as corny as it sounds I saw life. I kept my arms wrapped around his shoulder, and bent to his level, I placed a soft kiss on his nose, and gave me him one last squeeze, before letting out a delighted squeal. "You have no idea how worried I was that I would never be able to see those big green eyes of yours." I ruffled his blonde hair, and smiled sweetly at him.

I felt Kazuma's arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. He teasingly smiled at me, my breath hitched, I was completely mesmerized at the mere beauty of his smile, "I'm losing my girl already? And to my little brother no less."

His little brother chuckled, "Ayano! You're back." You could faintly hear the works of puberty working there. "You're alive."

"Of course I am!" I playfully smacked, pretending to be offended. "I'm Ayano Kannagi; I don't die over something as pathetic as that."

"So what took you so long to get back?" Ren asked, his childish eyes twinkling.

"Actually, Ren," Kazuma cleared his throat. "I arrived the moment Ayano was about to commence her finishing blow on this here, rather stupid boy." It was then I remember Katsu was standing behind us. I shifted my body, and felt uncomfortable as I remembered my dream. I wanted Katsu, as far away as possible from Ren and myself. I slung my arm around Ren's shoulder and kept a barrier between him and Katsu.

"Move along." I barked. The entire family showed up then, and lined up, surrounding me, creating a passage for me. I heard Katsu's short intake of breath and laughed to myself. I guided Ren towards the main room doors, feeling Kazuma's body walking by me. My cousins cheered for my victory, some went as far as trying to scare Katsu. I can imagine the stern look Kazuma gave them because it stopped just as quickly as it started.

I smiled at all of the branch family members, before the main room doors flew open dramatically, and when we stepped inside I felt the rush of wind as they slammed shut. Silence was all that surrounded us now, whether the room could actually block out the noise from outside I had never actually given much thought about, but now I imagined it must have.

"Daughter," My father's warm voice called to me. "I knew Kazuma would bring you back safe."

"Didn't I promise?" Kazuma matched my father's tone and stepped aside to show Genma and my Father, the boy who had caused all the trouble, Katsu. "This is that vile-"

"This is the victim." I quickly cut in.

Genma's laugh sounded weird to my ears, "It isn't like you to defend someone Ayano." He dramatically wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kazuma has done you some good to you, my girl."

I laughed sheepishly, "Just tell me what to do with him?"

Katsu let out a distressed cry, "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

"We should." I hope that wasn't Kazuma's idea of reassurance.

"No!" I cut in."Now tell us, who sent you?"

"I don't know."

I narrowed my eyes, "Maybe we should kill you."

"No, please!" He begged for his life. "The voice inside my head is gone!"

"The fuck?" Kazuma looked at him disbelievingly.

"Listen here," Genma spoke gravelly. "Did he ever tell you what he wanted?"

"He wants Ayano and Kazuma, he made a compromise with me." He looked away scared and ashamed.

"Which was?" My father, who was usually filled with so much patience, appeared to be losing it.

"I could keep Ayano if I gave him Kazuma." The way my name rolled out of his mouth made me shiver, I knew it wasn't his fault though.

Kazuma placed a reassuring hand on my back, "Anything else we should know? It's better that you tell us straight forward, then waiting for us to torture you."

"No, please!" Katsu cried, "The only other thing he mentioned was how he was going to prove he was stronger."

"Then he's a weakling," Genma inquired still chuckling to himself, what he continued to find so hilarious, in this situation was completely a mystery to me.

Kazuma and my father joined in shortly after; my Father composed himself quicker, "Well, now that we know he really isn't a threat, we can go about our regular routines."

"In that case," Kazuma wrapped an arm around my waist, and the other around his little brother's shoulder. "We will be going now."

"Let's do something fun!" Ren cheered.

"Yeah, fun." I looked at Katsu, "Come joins us? Will you, Katsu?"


	13. We do things

_***EDITED***_

* * *

**Ayano POV**

It wasn't long before we were all inside a car and driving to an undecided destination. We took about two hours to freshen up, and we had some of my lower branch family take care of Katsu while he showered and was fed.

While I was taking a shower, Kazuma was standing at the other end of the door yelling at me horribly. He yelled at me for being a _'selfish, uncaring, impulsive child, who had no right to invite a__thing__like Katsu on a trip that was supposed to be between family.' _I skillfully ignored him, because I know when Kazuma wants to, he can act very unfair and do things that make him look like a complete idiot. Even though my feelings were deeply hurt, I was _not_going to listen or pay any attention at all.

How did I make him pay for being such an insensitive jerk?

Easy.

I am currently sitting in the backseat of the car with Katsu. Kazuma drove, and even though I sat in the backseat I could hear every grunt and growl, as he recklessly swerved, dodged, and ran red lights. I could also sense Ren's discomfort in the passenger seat, I watched guiltily as he shut his eyes every time we came close to a near death experience. I impatiently, played with the hem of my shirt to find a small and quick distraction.

Katsu kept his eyes on his lap, but thankfully it was him who broke the silence, "Ayano, thank you for being so kind to me." He looked up at me, and his big blue eyes watered with unshed tears, it reminded me even more of the sky. It was then that I realized the only reason why I had said yes to Katsu in the first place, his eyes so blue like the sky, easily reminded me of Kazuma's eyes' when he would use the abilities he was given of the Contractor.

"I don't deserve to be thanked for acting human." I spoke sincerely.

"Despite how kind you have been to me, may I ask you for a favor?" I nodded my head for him to continue. "May you take me home, I'm really tired." He pleaded me with his eyes, they were so shiny and full of sadness, my heart lurched for him.

I looked outside the car window, and thought about it. Katsu had probably been going through some serious inner turmoil. I can imagine being possessed and tricked by somebody evil can take a lot out of regular humans, so it's understandable that he'd want to go home and rest. Plus Kazuma isn't going to allow us to enjoy anything any time soon, so I figured this decision was for the better of everyone.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed one of my cousins, "Yes, Princess?"

"I have a job for you." After quietly giving my cousin instructions, I asked Kazuma to drop Katsu off in the near Mc Donald's. My cousin would be there in ten minutes to take him, wherever Katsu lived.

Having nothing to hold us back, Ren informed us of where he would have liked to go.

Arriving at the amusement park took less time than expected, considering we decided on picking up two of Ren's friends so he would have someone to keep him company. The ride was uneventful and full of tension. The kids' in the back were too busy chattering away to notice the discomfort Kazuma and I were trying to cover up.

Once we finally entered the Amusement Park, Ren and his friend went running passed us to create havoc, leaving a fuming Kazuma with me. I couldn't bring myself to care anymore; when Kazuma began to act as if he were a teenager it just... became an annoyance lately.

"Would you like an ice-cream before we go up to the Ferris wheel?" He asked the anger disappearing into thin air.

I knew I should probably have been cautious, but Kazuma's sudden mood change, left me in a daze."Can we eat ice-cream and go on the Ferris wheel?"

"You want to do it, at the same time?" He smiled teasingly at me.

"Please?" I puppy-dog eyed him.

He laughed loudly, making some of the people around us jump. If he noticed he didn't show it as he playfully ruffled my hair, and took a hold of my right hand. My heart instantly quickened, "I think you should know by now you don't have to beg to get anything from me."

"You like it." I winked, playfully at him.

It was always like this with Kazuma, mad then happy. Some times he was happy then mad, loving then distant. I understood however, that this was a part of who he was, and now that I knew his feelings for me haven't changed, and suddenly won't I can wait until he's ready to make that next step.

"I can't deny that." He looked around, for what I think was the nearest ice-cream seller.

"Hah!" I pointed at one, and we made our way towards it.

He stopped abruptly and I looked back at him wondering why he stopped so suddenly. He pulled me closer to him, hugging me by the waist. He lowered his head towards mine till our foreheads were touching. My breathing hitched, my heartbeat skyrocketed, and I could feel my ears growing hot. I could only feel the heat rising to from my neck to my cheeks. I suddenly became acutely aware of him, and nothing else. "Do you want to know why I like it when you beg?"

I could only dumbly nod, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's because you look so damn irresistible." He licked he bottom lip, before his lips made contact with mine.

A party soon erupted within both us, because of the way are tongues danced together.

I could've sworn the fireworks parade had just started.

But that could have just been me.


	14. In the Near Future

_The Near Future._

"Mom!" A three year old strongly built little boy, with bright green eyes, came tumbling towards me. "Mommy, can we pretty please go on that!" His chubby fingers pointed at a Ferris wheel. "Please." His green eyes watered and I could already see the big fat tears running down his cheeks.

I laughed however, because it was just like my son Kiseki. It was just like him to remind me of his uncle Ren, to shine those tears whenever he wanted something. No matter how many times I told him that was unnecessary he would continue to do so. His father Kazuma however had another way of handling it.

"Kiseki!" Kazuma, my husband, his father, reprimanded. "You do not cry for something, you demand!"

"Kazuma!" I yelled now. "Don't teach him things."

"Oh, really? I suppose you can teach him better, Ayano." His laughter scared some of the people around us.

"Be quiet." I gave him a dirty look.

Kiseki's small little hand grabbed mine and he began to tug. "I want to ride that!"

Kazuma and I flashed each other knowing looks. I remembered the first time I rode this Ferris wheel with Kazuma and I remembered the second. It was now going to be our third time riding it and we were not going to be alone. We were going to be with our Miracle.

I allowed Kiseki to drag me behind him, and I felt Kazuma grab my free hand. My heart quickened, I was still amazed and surprised everyday with his touch. Every day when we laid in bed together my heart would pound the hardest its ever pounded. Every day when he wraps his arms around me, and inhales at my neck, my breath begins to come in ragged and shallow. I start feeling dizzy, and I start thinking Kiseki truly is a miracle for I can't even move!

Since Kazuma and I told each other how we felt, we became inseparable. We were in all the sense already together, despite it not being legal or anything. He would come to my room every night, and every night we'd spend hours telling each other about those 4 years we missed. He knew everything there was to know about me, and I knew everything there was to know about him.

There was one thing that was missing to explore, to know, to understand, but it never became a problem for him, so it seemed. I was the one growing desperate for his touch, I felt like I was the only one who craved for more. I couldn't make a move however. I feared rejection far too much.

After two years of going on dates, and talking endlessly about our worries, our feelings, the feeling I was dying to hear about was told. It was mentioned outside my bedroom door, the only noise was the flame from the torch above us.

"Ayano," His brooding burgundy eyes, landed on my own. "I've been meaning to tell you something, for quite some time now."

My breath hitched. "Really? What is it?"

"I love you." I thought he might have continued, but he hadn't, and although I loved hearing him say he loved me I remember feeling the disappointment.

"I love you too." I replied quickly, I wanted to run to my bathroom. I could pretend to need to take another shower, I had thought childishly. I was still a teenager, being only nineteen.

"I asked your father a year ago to give me his blessing in marrying you." His eyes burned with the flames he could never summon. "I wanted to ask you as soon as I received his blessing, believe me I did, but I couldn't. You were still so young. I thought you might want to enjoy your younger years a little more, and you still are young!" He began shaking his head as if he couldn't believe he was doing this. "You still deserve to go out with young boys who aren't going to demand so much of you, you still deserve to have no worries, but who am I kidding?"

I smiled at him, but I let him continue because I could almost visibly see his shoulders relaxing and his facial expressions growing less tense, "You're a Kannagi, your worries start from a very young age to begin with. Plus I'm much too selfish these days to keep you away from me." He wrapped his arms around my waist, without breaking eye contact.

A sudden gust of wind lifted us both from the ground and started guiding us towards the city. "I thought I would never love again, I was wrong. I love you more than anything in the world. I'd give up everything just to have you by my side." My heart pounded, it swelled with so much joy at his words. Suddenly we stopped, I broke eye contact with him to see we were right above a park with hundreds of Cherry Blossom Trees beneath us, they were so beautiful from above. Almost like a bed of flowers.

"Ayano," he gently took my chin in hand. "Will you marry me?" An enormous, beautiful diamond ring floated towards me and stopped right above my right hand.

Of course I said yes, and of course I was married a few weeks after that. I mean, really? I had the wedding of every girl's dreams, money not being a problem and less than a year later out popped out my baby boy Kiseki.

My father chose his name and although it wouldn't have been my first choice I can now understand why my father wanted that name. When Kiseki was two, a little six year old boy (one of his many cousins) was playing with fire. Honestly how uncommon is that in the Kannagi household? Kiseki feared the ball of fire that was bouncing around him, we all explained to him nothing was to happen to him, but when the fire ball grew to close he screamed and with a flick of his wrist he gushed out a very powerful Wind Purification, everyone was shocked including me.

However Kazuma and my Father Jūgo laughed and high fived each other. Admittedly many branch family members were angered and actually didn't want Kiseki to be allowed near the rest of the children, but I thought nothing of it. My son was going to be the head of the Kannagi family flames or no flames.

Another day, this was actually a few weeks ago, one of the boys was teasing Kiseki. He stole his ball and was taunting him. I could see them from my bedroom window, furious I was to make the little boy pay, Kazuma held me back.

"Our son can handle himself." He smiled at me.

"He is just barely three!"

"He is three." He shook his head disbelievingly, "His training will start soon so just watch."

Kiseki screamed and wailed for me, but I couldn't move, Kazuma wouldn't allow me. I was too absorbed in my own anger I didn't notice Kiseki. Kiseki screamed louder now, his little hands squeezed tight into fist.

"GIVE ME MY BALL BACK!" Flames of pure anger erupted from inside of him and his entire body was engulfed with flames, Kazuma let me go now and as I ran his way his ball was forgotten.

"Kiseki, my strong boy!"

Kiseki had inherited two gifts and he was the only one we knew of his kind. My miracle, Kiseki.

I was brought back to my surroundings when Kazuma whispered in my ear, "What're you thinking about?"

I looked around, we were already sitting in the little cart and the Ferris wheel was stopping every few seconds to let more people on. Kiseki sat directly in front of us, completely entertained and engulfed with the different sites around him that he was paying no attention to Kazuma and me.

Kazuma's arm was wrapped around my shoulders, and I leaned in towards him. I looked up at him smiling, he smiled back. His smile seemed so pure and blissful, "I was thinking about the things that make me the happiest in life."

"And they are?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

I giggled, feeling like a teenager again. "Kiseki."

He frowned. "That makes me happy too, but I was hoping…."

"I would say you?" I winked.

"Well, do I?" I could've imagined the nervousness in his voice.

"Almost as happy as Kiseki." I kissed his chin; it felt all prickly from the whiskers he's been letting himself grow. "Of course I'd die for either of you."

"You better not, that's my job."

"Mommy! Daddy! Look, look, look!" He jumped in on my lap and laid his head on Kazuma's chest. Kazuma ruffled his Ren-like blonde hair and looked where he was looking.

The sunset, so beautiful so peaceful. This was how my life would be for the rest of eternity. Beautiful and peaceful. As I laid my head on Kazuma's shoulder and took hold of Kiseki's chubby little hands, I knew there was no way anything could ever come between this happiness this bond we have because neither of us would allow.

I'm in love with Kazuma. I love my son more than anything. And right here, right now watching the sunset together from a Ferris wheel, I knew this wouldn't end.


End file.
